<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who let the dog out? my boyfriend of three years by epanouiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796549">who let the dog out? my boyfriend of three years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epanouiii/pseuds/epanouiii'>epanouiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Harry is a Himbo, Harry is a Little Shit, Himbo Harry Potter, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Surprise Ending, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Tom loves him for it, i mean idk i laughed a few times lol, pretty obvious but thought i should out it out there, seriously, tho not rlly im pretty transparent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epanouiii/pseuds/epanouiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t tell me if you were walking and saw a dog this cute you wouldn’t lose your shit!”</p><p>“All right, I won’t.” Tom fixes the cuff of his left sleeve and, in a deadpan voice, says, “I would step on it for getting in my way and continue to my destination.”</p><p>~</p><p>Or, Tom 'hates' dogs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who let the dog out? my boyfriend of three years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom is reading on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other, when Harry comes into the room. He’s smiling at his phone—do <i>not</i> ask him how Harry managed to make electricity work around magic—not even bothering to greet him as he flops onto the loveseat, his back supported by the armrest. Tom’s eyes stay on his smile for a moment before settling again on his book.</p><p>     <i>Mitochondria are often called the “powerhouses” or—</i></p><p>     A giggle from his left. Tom rolls his eyes and reads the sentence again.</p><p>     <i>Mitochondria are often called the “powerhouses” or “energy factories” of a cell because—</i></p><p>     Another giggle, louder than before. An eye roll and a sigh. “Harry,” he stresses because he is <i>stressed,</i> “would you please keep it down, I am trying to read.”</p><p>     “Sure, Tom.”</p><p>     He grins around the words and goes back to his device. Tom waits for a moment, breathing slowly through his nose, waiting. In the absense of any noise, he returns to his reading.</p><p>     <i>Mitochondria are often called the “powerhouses” or “energy factories” of a cell because they are responsible for making adenosine triphos—</i></p><p>     A laugh, not a giggle this time, erupts from his boyfriend. It seems even louder in the silence of their apartment. Tom cannot help the smack of his book against his thigh. What must he do to get some peace and quiet around here? His eyes stray to Harry again, watching the way he laughs, muffled, behind his hand, eyes trained on his mobile phone. He doesn’t even seem to have noticed the noise Tom made, and that, for some reason makes him more frustrated than it should.</p><p>     “What are you watching that is <i>so</i> entertaining,” he drawls, a direct contrast to how his hand is gripping tight his book, arching a brow. At least now Harry looks up. </p><p>     He takes out an earphone.</p><p>     The muscle in Tom’s neck twitches.</p><p>     “What did you say?”</p><p>     It is all Tom can do not to scream. “I said: What are you watching that is so entertaining?” </p><p>    Harry seems to perk up at that, his green eyes glimmering in the evening light that streams in through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the living room. “Oh! I can show you,” he says and gets up from his slouched position on the couch, coming over to sit at Tom's side. </p><p>     Though thoroughly ticked off, he cannot help the warm feeling that settles low in the belly when Harry leans over him, a hand balanced on Tom’s shoulder. </p><p>     He holds the phone in front of his face. On it, Tom can see a Border Collie playing fetch with its owner, running back and forth rapidly around a field. It cuts to a French Bulldog in a tutu running around in circles, and next, a Jack Russell eating out of a too-large bog bowl. As these clips play, Harry giggles beside him, the sound so much more defined now that his mouth is position right by his ear.</p><p>     “Dogs? Really?” He aims a calculated side-eye at Harry, who grins.</p><p>      “Not just any dogs! Dogs doing funny things!”</p><p>     And indeed, when Harry taps the phone screen, a title appears, reading <i>Dogs doing funny things!</i> “Aren’t they adorable?”</p><p>     Tom smiles, and Harry’s grin widens in response, only to fall when he speaks. “No. They’re distracting. Like you.”</p><p>     “Unfair. Bellatrix is distracting and you don’t complain about it.”</p><p>     “Only to her face.” Harry would know, considering he has acted as Tom’s one-man audience ever since they had gotten together three years ago. He can still remember those days, when they had been in University and in love. Tom shivers, thinking back on his musty dorm room and the communal showers. Conveniently, his boyfriend seems to have forgotten about Tom’s many complaints—Harry calls them ranting, but he doesn’t rant thank you very much.</p><p>     “And only because you’re afraid you’ll lose your <i>street cred</i>.” Here, he uses air quotations. “And anyway, aren’t they adorable?”</p><p>     “No.”</p><p>     Hapes gapes at him. “Don’t tell me if you were walking and saw a dog this cute you wouldn’t lose your shit!”</p><p>     “All right, I won’t.” Tom fixes the cuff of his left sleeve and, in a deadpan voice, says, “I would step on it for getting in my way and continue to my destination.”</p><p>     “You don’t mean that.”</p><p>     “I wouldn’t waste breath on something so insincere.”</p><p>     “I call bullshit.”</p><p>     Tom picks up his book again. “You can call whatever you want, love, just know that I will be reading and, as a result, ignoring you and your sudden obsession with dogs.”</p><p>~</p><p>     A month and a half passes by since that conversation, and Tom has practically forgotten about it, too caught up in work.</p><p>     He's come home later than usual, working with his assistant to finalise a few things for the deal tomorrow. The lighting from last night has seemingly carried over to today, as while he was driving home there was a bright flash in the sky.</p><p>     The door clicks lightly behind Tom as he shuts it. He sets down his briefcafe by the umbrella stand and walks farther into the apartment, his hand coming up to loosen the Full Windsor tie at his throat. “Darling!” He calls. “I’m home!” </p><p>     There isn’t a reply.</p><p>     The wall that sections the front entrance off from the rest of the house is slowly approaching, so again, he calls, “Harry, you know how I detest jumpscares. Not that they scare me, of course…” His voice patters off as he takes in what is in his sitting room.</p><p>     A dog, likely a German-shephered-golden-retreiver cross, sits leisurely in front of the ebony coffeee table, its tongue wagging. It cocks its head upon seeing him. </p><p>     “This was not the surprise I’d been betting on,” he mutters to himself. Then, louder, “Harry! Please don’t tell me you bought us a dog!” Again, no reply. </p><p>     Did he just leave a dog in their empty apartment? Tom wants to deny it, but the idea does sound painfully like something his boyfriend would do.</p><p>     “What am I to do with you?” He grumbles, sitting on the edge of one of the sofas. The dog immediately comes towards him, tail wagging side-to-side, and Tom takes in its features. </p><p>     It has oddly dark fur and bright green eyes; Tom doesn’t think Harry is narcissistic enough to adopt a dog that has the same colouring as him. It butts its great big head into Tom’s lap and, indulgently, he lets his hands come up to pet its fur. The sound that comes out from its chest is raucous like the thunder outside. </p><p>     He allows a smile to twist on his lips. The dog’s eyes follow it, the look in its eyes startlingly aware, as it jumps on his lap and licks his face. Tom leans away immediately, huffing as it crowds him into the sofa.</p><p>     “Stop! Off, you beast!” He orders, but it does not listen, tongue dragging over Tom’s face. Seeing as the thing is likely quite heavy, he lays back and rolls his eyes at the ceiling. “Whenever you’re done.” </p><p>     The slobbering soon comes to a stop, and the dog grinning at him. The look in its green eyes is too aware for Tom to be comfortable, even as his hand comes up to pet its head again. It butts against the touch. With a low laugh, Tom says, “you clearly don’t have any bounderies.” He spells the slobber off his face. “That will need to change if you plan to live with Harry and me.”</p><p>     Then, out of nowhere, he has a lap full of a grinning Harry. “Surprise! It’s me!” He shouts, happy as can be while Tom fights the urge to summon his wand from its holster. “I totally fooled you, by the way.”</p><p>     “I have no idea what you mean.” His voice comes out stilted.</p><p>     Harry rolls his eyes. “Sure, sure. Anyway, does that mean we can get a dog?”</p><p>     “No.”</p><p>     “Oh, but, Tom! You looked about ready to adopt me yourself.”</p><p>     “That is because you were you. I’m naturally inclined to adore you regardless of your physical form.”</p><p>     “<i>Shut.</i>” Harry mimes zipping his lips shut, though a blush brushes his cheekbones. “You can’t flatter your way out of this one! Nope, we are going to the shelter tomorrow,” he insists. “Anyway, you clearly didn’t want to kick me out of the way, so you were lying.”</p><p>    Tom sends him a questioning look. Harry sends him one back. </p><p>     “The dog videos I showed you a bit ago? Ring any bells, Mr I-Have-A-Photographic-Memory?”</p><p>     “It’s called an Eidetic Memory, and no, I don’t have one,” he says, though he is already thinking back to the conversation. </p><p>     <i>I would step on it for getting in my way and continue to my destination.</i></p><p>     “I stand by what I said. Regardless, did you become an animagus on the off chance that you would transform into a dog?” </p><p>     Harry nods. “Yeah, basically. I had Hermione help me with the process, but mostly it was all me.”</p><p>     Tom, who has elected to ignore the casual tone Harry uses when discussing becoming an animagus in a <i>month and a half</i>, moves onto the next point of critique. “Is that why you had me cook only soup for a month?” </p><p>     “Yeah,” he whines, dropping his head onto Tom’s shoulder. Tom’s hand comes up to stroke Harry's neck because he is <i>weak</i>, alright. “It was horrible.”</p><p>     “You could have simply stuck the Mandrake leaf to your cheek and eaten normally, you know.”</p><p>     He groans. “Well, now I do.”</p><p>     “My dumb, beautiful boyfriend,” Tom coos and presses a kiss onto Harry's forehead. “I hope you calm down from these obsessions after we get married.” Then, as Harry squeaks, he shoves him onto the adjacent sofa cushion and rises. </p><p>     “How does a broth sound for dinner?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: not-serious and briefly discussed animal cruelty, mild swearing</p><p> </p><p>harry: what would u do if there was a dog right in front of u<br/>tom: *yeets it into the bin*</p><p>do i believe that tom speaks to nagini in a baby voice? yes. oh also they adopt dalmatian named hedwig and a chihuahua doberman mix named nagini :D they fight like crazy but they love their owners hella hella</p><p>if u have questions regarding the logistics of the setting no u dont</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>